Cadenas de plata
by skuro tabis
Summary: Cuando la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad depende de nosotros aprovecharla y esa será la oportunidad que deban aprovechar tres personas que poco o nada tenían que ver la una con la otra pero alas finales sus vidas quedaran enlazadas gracias a un segunda oportunidad. Y todo inicio con el viaje de Hermione para salvar a los que ama, ¿lo lograra o será consumida por la oscuridad?.


**Aclaración: La historia de Harry Potter le pertenece a la gran J. K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi alocada imaginación.**

– **diálogo normal**

 **(Cambio de escena)**

 _ ***pensamiento o charlas mentales del personaje**_

 **-flash back-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo 01: Una oportunidad.**

La tan esperada conclusión de la gran batalla final, termino con la victoria del innombrable y con la muerte de la última esperanza no solo del mundo mágico sino también del mundo muggle Harry Potter y con él los que ferozmente se opusieron a la nefasta ideología del señor tenebroso. De nada había valido la muerte del director, ni el sacrificio heroico del profesor Snape parecía que por un momento había una oportunidad de vencer a las fuerzas de Voldemort, pero algo que no debió suceder sucedió, pero ¿qué fue lo que precisamente paso?, se preguntaba Hermione mientras corría por uno de los pasillos del colegio mejor dicho de lo que quedaba, tratando de esquivar los hechizos de la loca Bellatrix que momentos antes había matado a uno de los gemelos Weasley.

 _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Hermione que por el momento había perdido a su perseguidora y duras penas se mantenía en pie, escondida mientras repasaba todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes y como un balde de agua fría le vino a la mente el recuerdo de hace poco cuando sus dos mejore amigos habían muerto primero Harry y luego Ron, después de eso la confusión y el escepticismo reinaron en los presentes, hasta que los mortífagos atacaron a diestra y siniestra acabando con cualquiera que estuviera delante de ellos, lo último que supo es que todos corrían por doquier tratando de escarpar de los mortífagos pues estaba claro que ellos acabarían con todos para evitar que se volviesen a levantar en contra de su amo, no habría prisioneros, ni oportunidad para rendirse y así uno por uno las personas que ella conocía y apreciaba fueron cayendo a manos de los esos miserables.

Pero cuando intento ponerse de pie un hechizo la golpeo en la espalda y sintió el golpe seco que se dio contra el suelo y luego como todo se volvía oscuridad. Al despertar ella se encontraba en el gran comedor, despojado de toda gloria que una vez tubo ahora lleno de escombros, con terror observo que donde una vez se hallaba la mesa de los maestros ahora se encontraba una gran silla en la cual estaba sentado el ser más despreciable de toda la humanidad… Lord Voldemort acompañado de su fiel mascota, y el lugar que una vez ocuparon las mesas de las cuatro casas ahora era ocupado por los mortífagos quienes la miraban con diversión y burla, todo pensamiento desapareció cuando el oscuro hablo.

–¡Vaya, vaya la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, integrante del trio dorado o perdón me corrijo la única integrante!: después de que dijera esto los mortífagos estallaron en risas.

–¡SILENCIO!: ordeno el oscuro –Me pregunto ¿Qué haríamos contigo sangre sucia?, um veamos ¿tú qué opinas Bellatrix?, que final podríamos ofrecerle a la amiguita de Potter.

–Mi humilde opinión es que no se le dé la tranquilidad de una muerte rápida: dijo en con su usual toque de locura.

–Eso, era más que obvio mi querida Bellatrix, pero hagamos una cosa para que vea mi gran benevolencia la dejare vivir si te arrodillas y juras lealtad y completa obediencia hacia mí: dijo Voldemort que miraba atentamente a Hermione que estaba paralizada del miedo y sentía incredulidad por la situación en que se encontraba así que con las pocas fuerza que le quedaban a duras penas se puso de pie y dijo.

–¡ANTES DE ESO PREFIERO LA MUERTE!, NUNCA LE DARÍA LA ESPALDA A TODO POR LO QUE HARRY LUCHO!…

Los mortífagos se quedaron en silencio consternados por la respuesta de esa muchachita, hasta que una risa aterradora resonó en el lugar.

–jajaja me hubiera decepcionado que la sangre sucia hubiera aceptado mi oferta, no por nada es una Griffindor…: dijo el señor tenebroso viendo a Hermione sádicamente –Bellatrix muéstrale que le ocurre a los estúpidos valientes.

–Sí, amo: contesto la desquiciada que seguidamente apunto a Hermione con su varita y le mando un crucio, seguido de otros hechizos de tortura que hacían gritar a Hermione hasta más no poder, ella una vez tubo la desdicha de ser torturada por la psicópata pero aquello no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, esto era por mucho peor que aquella vez porque esta vez estaba segura que moriría y sus amigos no están para salvarla, ya no tenía el consuelo de que alguien vendría por ella.

Todo esto pensaba mientras su cuerpo era flagelado por las torturas de la maniaca y las carcajadas de los mortífagos, creía que la muerte seria su mayor consuelo pues así estaría a lado de sus amigos y los otros, ya nada más importaba, solo la muerte calmaría el inmenso dolor de su alma, era consiente que su cuerpo no soportaría mas así que se fue sumergiendo en el confort que le ofrecía la inconciencia, el abrazo de la muerte.

Pero cuando serraba los ojos y las risas se hacían distantes, el salón oscureció por completo dejándola a ella iluminada por una tenue luz como si fuera un escenario, y de repente otra luz de reflector se prendió y mostraba la figura de un niño de unos 11 años, el niño tenía los ojos de color azul y el cabellos negro, llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador, el niño empezó acercarse a ella hasta que estuvo de frente a ella, él se arrodillo en el suelo pues ella después de tanta tortura apenas y podía levantar la cabeza.

–¿qui… quién eres?: pregunto aduras pena Hermione.

–Mi nombre es Hogwarts: dijo el pequeño.

–Eso… eso es imposible…: dijo muy confundida.

–No es imposible, creí que a estas alturas de tu vida comprenderías eso Hermione Granger, una de las mejores alumnas que tuve el placer de conocer: dijo mirándola directamente.

–¿Cómo es posible que tú esas Hogwarts?: pregunto ella.

–Nací cuando los cuatro fundadores unieron su magia para levantar el colegio, se me podría calificar como un homúnculo, pero en realidad sería más correcto si dijéramos que soy el alma del colegio: conto alegremente el niño.

–¿el alma del colegio?... entiendo eso podría tener sentido, eso explicaría la peculiaridad de la sala de menesteres, el por qué aparece y desaparece como si tuviera voluntad, la voluntad de un niño travieso y juguetón: dijo Hermione.

–Exacto, me alegra que lo comprendas Hermione.

–¿viviste para acompañarme en mis últimos momentos Hogwarts?: pregunto ella sin ninguna emoción.

–No: contesto tristemente el pequeño –No deberías perder aun las esperanzas, los humanos se caracterizan por ser criaturas que viven fuertemente aferrados a sus esperanzas.

–¿esperanzas?, que esperanzas podría tener, todos, todos murieron ya no me queda nada, tú mismo deberías saberlo: dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

–¿si te dijera que aún queda algo por hacer?, ¿recuperarías las esperanzas?: dijo el niño mientras secaba las lágrimas de Hermione y sujetaba su rostro mientras la miraba fijamente.

–No creo que se pueda hacer más nada.

–Te equivocas, Hermione la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, sabes una cosa siempre admire a los humanos, porque pese a todo ellos no se rinden siempre se esfuerzan al máximo por todo y por sobre todo siempre tienen esperanzas en que todo irá bien.

–Pues esta no es una de esas situaciones.

–Yo creo que sí, Hermione este es el momento exacto para que la esperanza ilumine la oscuridad, o ¿acaso prefieres simplemente dejar de existir y permitir que la muerte de todos haya sido en vano?: pregunto seriamente el niño.

–¡claro que no!, pero que podría hacer yo a estas alturas estoy al borde de la muerte y apenas puedo mantenerme consiente, mi cuerpo ni siquiera puedo moverlo e incluso creo que solo eres un producto de mi imaginación: dijo llorando y cayendo en la desesperanza.

–Nada de eso, no soy un producto de tu imaginación Hermione: dijo volviendo a secar las lágrimas de su rostro –yo… yo también siento la muerte de todos, los conocí a todos y cada uno de ellos cuando vinieron a estudiar aquí, estuve con ellos cada día que pasaron aquí aunque ellos no eran conscientes de mi existencia, siempre vele por ellos en lo que me era posible, compartí sus alegrías y tristezas yo… yo: ahora era el niño el que lloraba.

Hermione lo comprendió al fin, él quería ayudar realmente le efecto la muerte de todos, el no perdió las esperanzas por eso estaba hay con ella, porque consideraba que ella podría ser la última esperanza, así que ella reunió sus fuerzas y secos las lágrimas del pequeño y le brindo una cálida sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por otra.

–¿Cuál es tu plan Hogwarts?, ¿Qué quieres que haga?: pregunto con motivación.

–Esa es la actitud, prefecta de Gryffindor: dijo más animado el pelinegro mientras sujetaba las manos de ella –primero que nada me gustaría pedirte que confíes en mi Hermione sin importar que mis decisiones parezcan sin sentido y absurdas y no te dejes caer en la desesperanza, ten siempre esperanzas Hermione: dijo mirándola fijamente y con decisión.

–Entiendo, te prometo tener siempre esperanzas Hogwarts: dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba con decisión.

–Gracias, Hermione y recuerda una última cosa, aunque no puedas verme yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote: esto último lo dijo al tiempo en que le daba un beso en la frente.

Entes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo más desapareció y su entorno empezó a iluminarse de una luz cálida poco a poco todo se ilumino a tal punto que ella se encegueció.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando despertó pudo ver un cielo azul, pero luego se volvió a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio. Cuando volvió a despertar lo primero que vio fue un techo conocido, el techo de la enfermería cuando empezó a formularse preguntas de cómo había llegado hasta ahí el sonido de pasos que se aproximaban llamaron su atención.

–Ya despertaste pequeña, es un alivio nos tenías preocupados a todos…: se oyó decir a la persona que había entrado, en ese momento Hermione no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir pero cuando logro sentarse y analizo a la persona que estaba delante de ella su corazón latió desbocado.

–¡MADAME POPPY!: grito emocionada Hermione al darse cuenta de quien se trataba e inmediatamente salto de su cama abrazando a la enfermera la cual por la sorpresa se cayó al suelo de sentón con Hermione sobre ella.

–¡espera un momento pequeña, ¿quisieras calmarte por un momento?!: dijo la enfermera mientras trataba de quitarse a Hermione de encina, al darse cuenta de la escena que brindaba se alejó, apena por su comportamiento.

–¡cuánta emoción, jovencita deberías aprender a comportarte!: reprendió la enfermera mientras hacía que Hermione regrese a la cama –a todo esto ¿cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

–¿es que no me reconoce?, soy Hermione Granger: dijo mirándola con confusión.

–¿ese es tu nombre?, la verdad es que no recuerdo a nadie llamado así: dijo la enfermera mirando extrañada –informare al director que ya despertaste él estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Después de decir esto la enfermera salió inmediatamente. Dejando a Hermione confundida por su actitud.

 _* ¿Qué extraño?, madame Poppy ni siquiera pareció reconocerme, ¿y cómo es que la enfermería parece intacta?, no lo entiendo, pareciera que lo de la guerra solo fuera un sueño incluso madame Poppy se ve más joven ja, que curioso ja, ja, ja, debo estar imaginado cosas._

En eso de un momento a otro algo hiso clic en su cerebro.

 _*¡Un momento ¿más joven?, y ¿por qué ella me llamaba pequeña? No tiene entiendo!_

Se preguntaba mentalmente Hermione, mientras trataba de analizar la nueva información, pero dio con la respuesta cuando accidentalmente vio su reflejo en la ventana.

–No puede ser: susurro apenas mientras contemplaba su reflejo completamente estupefacta.

En el reflejo se veía a sí misma, pero no como se supone… se veía como cuando llego por primera vez a Hogwarts…

 _* Hogwarts debe ser su culpa, eso significa que no fue un sueño y la guerra ocurrió en realidad, el hablo sobre la última esperanza._

- **flash back** -

– _primero que nada me gustaría pedirte que confíes en mi Hermione_ _ **sin importar que mis decisiones parezcan sin sentido y absurdas**_ _y no te dejes caer en la desesperanza, ten siempre esperanzas Hermione_

\- **fin del flash back** -

 _*A esto se refería, me hizo viajar en el tiempo, no, no, no, eso en imposible, aunque eso explicaría porque madame Poppy se ve joven esto es absurdo… un momento si es cierto que viaje en el tiempo tengo la posibilidad de cambiar el rumbo de todo si uso la información que tengo podremos vencerá Voldemort antes que renazca y no tendremos que enfrentar una guerra, pero si cometo un error podría ser el fin de todo, ¡cálmate Hermione!, vamos respira no sáquenos conclusiones apresuradas, si es verdad que viaje en el tiempo aún falta saber en qué año estoy de acuerdo a eso podría proceder correctamente. T ^ T_

Hermione trataba de no desesperarse más de lo ya estaba, pero nuevamente el sonido de pasos acercándose llamo su atención, espero un momento hasta que la persona que había entrado se acercara hasta la cama en la cual ella estaba, esa persona era el director Albus Dumbledore, aunque él se veía exactamente igual a cuando ella lo vio por primera vez, igual que risueño y agradable que esa vez.

–Buenos días jovencita, me alegra ver que a se encuentra mejor: dijo el director mirándola aliviado –sabe, me tuvo muy preocupado, cuando la encontré esta mañana en el gran comedor, tenía golpes y sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, pero es un alivio ver que casi esta recuperada por completo, tenía ganas de hacerle un par de preguntas pero primero sería tan amable de decirme su nombre jovencita.

–Mi, mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, señor y ¿Qué tipo de preguntas quiere hacerme señor?: pregunto con algo de duda.

–Hermione Jane Granger, es un lindo nombre si me permite: comento alegre el director –señorita Granger, me gustaría saber ¿cómo fue que apareció en medio del gran comedor?

–Yo: Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa no sabía cómo debía actuar, debía explicarse de la mejor manera pues sino la tomarían como una loca, pero tampoco le podría mentirle al mejor mago del mundo mágico, él podría detectar fácilmente si le mentían, bueno haría lo que era lo más razonable le contaría la verdad, no le quedaba de otra, si no como explicar que aparición de la nada en un lugar en el que aparecerse mediante magia era imposible –yo, señor me creería si le dijera que… bueno yo viaje en el tiempo.

La sonrisa del director desapareció inmediatamente entonces dijo.

–Debió golpearse la cabeza, are que Poppy la revise inmediatamente:

–¡no, espere!, no crea que estoy loca ¡por favor!

–Bueno, digamos que le creo, ¿Cómo fue que hizo para viajar en el tiempo?

–Como debería decirlo, eso es lo más raro de todo, fue el alma de Hogwarts el que me trajo hasta aquí…

Si antes el director creía que ella está delirando por un golpe en la cabeza, ahora estaba considerando que la pequeña tenia serios problemas de salud.

–¿el alma de Hogwarts?, a que se refiere exactamente señorita Granger.

–sí, el alma de Hogwarts, él me dijo que nació de la unión de la magia de los fundadores cuando fue creado el colegio, sé que en estos momentos, usted cree que estoy loca, pero le aseguro señor que no es así: dijo Hermione tratando de convencer al director que no era una loca.

–¿y cómo fue que el alma de Hogwarts se le presento?: pregunto el director intrigado por la increíble historia que le estaban contando, primero terminaría de escuchar el relato y luego haría que la revisasen bien.

–Fue cuando creí que moriría, yo estaba a merced de Voldemort y sus mortífagos…

–¿Voldemort y sus mortífagos?: se apresuró a preguntar el director alarmado al oír estas dos palabras juntas –¿Cómo sabe de ellos y por qué estarían interesados en atacar a una niña?

–Vera en esto también es obra de Hogwarts, yo en realidad tengo 17 años, pero él me mando con esta apariencia por alguna razón, debió creer que sería conveniente.

–Es porque ellos…, no puedo decirlo: susurro ella, mientras temblaba levemente.

–No veo porque no pueda decirme la razón, si ya me conto una maravillosa historia acerca de su supuesto viaje en tiempo, porque no me puede contarme ¿porque los mortífagos estaban interesados en usted?

–No es eso director, no es que no quiera contarle quiero pero, pero yo no puedo decirle, es como si las palabras no quisieran salir…: dijo Hermione asustada, de que serbia poseer información valiosa para derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos y no poder compartirla con nadie, simplemente absurdo.

–¿está usted segura?: pregunto preocupado el director.

–Sí, lo siento…: se disculpó Hermione, pero se le ocurrió una idea para solucionar el problema –director, use legeremancia así vera que no le miento.

–¿legeremancia?, su uso en alumnos está prohibida.

–Pero yo no soy alumna o mejor dicho no soy alumna de este tiempo, así que está bien.

–¿Está segura de ello, señorita Granger?: pregunto el director mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba.

–Sí, director: dicho esto el director realizo el conjuro, pero no paso ni un momento cuando el director hablo.

–Señorita Granger, le pido disculpas por dudar de usted.

–¿lo vio, vio mis recuerdos?

–No exactamente

–¿qué quiere decir director?: pregunto confundida.

–Vi pequeños retazos de su vida, lo suficiente para comprobar que usted no es de esta época, la vi a usted y su familia el día que recibió su carta de aceptación al colegio el año de 1991, y también su recuerdo sobre un fragmento de la charla con el niño que asegura ser Hogwarts, pero eso fue lo único que vi, más allá de eso no había nada más: dijo el director con solemnidad.

–Eso no puede ser, yo no sé oclumancia.

–Fue lo que pensé, lo más probable es que sea obra de **él**.

–Entonces que hare, si no pudo decir a nadie más sobre lo que se ¿cómo podre evitar todo lo que nos espera?: se preguntaba Hermione entrando en pánico.

–Tranquila debe haber una razón en concreto para que él tonara esta decisión, talvez es porque él cree que usted es la única capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas.

–Bueno, será mejor que me retire, usted a un debe descansar: dijo el director mientras empezaba a retirarse a pensar en este inusual caso.

–Gracias director, por ayudarme: dijo ella.

–No hay de que, mi deber como director es ayudar a los alumnos sin importar de que época sean: dijo el director a modo de broma mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se disponía a salir de la enfermería.

–Señor, podría hacer una pregunta ¿en qué año estamos?

–En el año de 1971.

Dicho esto el director salió por completo del a enfermería dejando sola a Hermione, que recostó en la cama y empezaba adormirse y preguntarse ¿qué es lo que haría de ahora en adelante?, mientras por su rostro surcaban débiles lágrimas simbolizando a todos aquellos seres queridos que ya no estaban con ella y como una promesa se esperanza a ellos.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los cálidos rayos de sol comenzaban a escabullirse por la ventana de la enfermería, golpeando directamente en el rosto a una pequeña de enredada cabellera castaña que estaba en séptimo cielo, cuando empezó a incomodarse por los rayos de sol que le avisaban del inicio de un nuevo día, en protesta la pequeña se removía en su cama tratando de ocultarse de la luz, pero sabiendo perdida su lucha por seguir descansando se sentó en la cama estiro los brazos y bostezo.

Se dispuso a levantarse de su cama pero antes que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo una alegre voz de dio el buenos días.

–Buenos días señorita Granger, me alegra ver que descanso bien: saludo cordialmente el director Dumbledore mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

–Buenos días señor: le devolvió el saludo Hermione algo animada –y si descanse bien.

–Me alegra oír eso, después de todo lo que usted tuvo que pasar merece algo de descanso.

–Le agradezco su preocupación por mi señor, pero lo que menos quiero hacer en estos momentos es estar de brazos cruzados sabiendo las cosas que sucederán dentro de poco: dijo Hermione con la voz apagada y agachando la cabeza dejando ocultos sus ojos.

–Entiendo su posición señorita Granger, pero lo que tiene que hacer por el momento es mantener la calma y tratar de asimilar la situación en la cual se encuentra: dijo el director tratando de confortar en algo a Hermione.

–NO, USTED NO ENTIENDE ¿CÓMO SE SENTIRÍA SABER COSAS QUE PUDIERA SALVARLE LA VIDA A MUCHA GENTE Y NO PODER DECIRLE HA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE?, HABER VISTO A LA GENTE QUE QUIERE MORIR SIN PODER AYUDARLOS, NO ME DIGA QUE ME COMPRENDE POR QUE NO ES VERDAD, USTED NO SABE CÓMO ME SIENTO: grito Hermione sacada de sus casillas y levantandose bruscamente de la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta a quien estaba gritando y se sentó con pesadez en su cama.

–yo… yo lo siento no debí decirle todo eso: trato de disculparse ella, pero el director solo la miraba con comprensión y calidez en los ojos.

–No se preocupe, usted tiene razón no se realmente por lo que está pasando y no soy capaz de comprenderla su posición, pero créame cuando le digo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarla en todo lo que quiera hacer señorita Granger.

–Gracias señor: dijo Hermione sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir a causa de todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior por todo lo que tuvo que Pasar; tristeza por todos aquellos a quienes perdió, odio hacia aquellos que le arrebataron a sus seres amados, furia consigo misma por no poder haber sido de más utilidad en esa guerra, felicidad por tener la oportunidad de cambiar el cruel destino, indecisión por si hacia algo mal y terminaba empeorando las cosas para todos entre otras cosas que pasaba por su mente ese momento, hasta que sintió el calor de un abrazo.

–Deje salir todo, no tiene que seguir fingiendo ser fuerte: en respuestas por las palabras del director Hermione se aferró a su túnica y empezó a llorar como cuando los demás la molestaban en primer año, lloro como una pequeña niña (aunque realmente no era una)

Cuando termino de desahogar sus penas el director hablo.

–Señorita Granger no me gustaría ser inoportuno, pero me gustaría aclarar algunos asuntos con usted, sé que no es el momento pero es necesario: dijo llamando la atención de la castaña por la seriedad de sus palabras.

–¿A qué se refiere director?

–Bueno vera, primero que nada me gustaría saber ¿cuáles son sus planes por el momento?

–La verdad que no había pensado en nada por el momento señor: contesto con total honestidad, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar no se había puesto a pensar en lo que haría.

–Le propongo algo señorita Granger, ¿por qué no sé queda en Hogwarts mientras planea cuáles serán sus movimientos, de esa manera yo podría ayudarle con lo que necesite?

–Su supongo que estará bien si me quedo aquí, digo no tengo a donde ir y no conozco a nadie en esta época: contesto resignada Hermione después de todo el director sería de gran ayuda para lo que se avecinaba.

–Excelente, bueno entonces será mejor que en nos pongamos de acuerdo en el porqué de su repentina aparición: dijo el director viéndola por debajo de sus gafas.

–¿Mi repentina aparición?: pregunto Hermione.

–Sí, recuerda que le conté que la encontré en el gran salón ayer en la mañana.

–Si recuerdo que me dijo eso pero a ¿dónde quiere llegar señor?

–Lo que digo es que debemos justificar su aparición en el colegio y ayer estuve pensando y dada la situación me tome la libertad de crear una historia respecto a su repentina llegada: dijo el director viendo a Hermione la cual estaba sorprendida como tenía todo literalmente planeado -Diremos que usted es hija de una amiga a la cual no vi por algún tiempo y ustedes fueron atacados por unos mortífagos quedando como resultado a usted como la única sobreviviente de la familia y que sus padres en un último esfuerzo la mando aquí con un poderos conjuro.

–Me parece aterradoramente familiar a los hechos reales señor, pero estoy de acuerdo con esta versión: dijo Hermione sorprendida como el director se las había ingeniado para crear una historia tan creíble –pero si preguntan ¿por qué no me reconoció cuando me vio?

–Ese detalle ya lo resolví señorita Granger, me tome la libertad de contarle a madame Poppy la historia y cuando me pregunto por qué no la reconocí de inmediato le dije que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vi a su familia prácticamente cuando usted era una bebe.

–Señor a un queda el detalle de como costeare mi estancia aquí: dijo preocupada Hermione.

–No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso señorita Granger, después de todo no sería un buen padre adoptivo si dejo que mi hija pase necesidades: comento risueño el director mientras se comía uno de sus famosos caramelos y extendía otro a la castaña quien lo tomo algo dudosa y consternada por la palabras de él.

–¿Pa… padre a adoptivo?, señor pero eso no…: pero antes de termina de decir algo más el director la interrumpió.

–Si dice que es mi hija adoptiva no pondrán en tela de juicio su historia, aparte no crea que me ocasiona algún tipo de problema a algo semejante, al contrario me hace feliz poder ayudarla en todo lo que necesite.

–Señor me parece bien todo su apoyo pero ¿cómo es eso de hija adoptiva?, le aseguro que no era necesario que usted se tome tantas molestias y menos de este tipo: dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la calma después de oír todos los aparentes disparates que decía el director, ella hija de Dumbledore era de locos.

–Sé que en este momento le parece ridículo que le dije, pero tómelo como una oportunidad para alcanzar sus metas: trato de hacerle entender a Hermione que su idea no era tan descabellada –aparte ya no hay nada que hacer ayer solicite su adopción ante las autoridades y legalmente es usted mi hija adoptiva… XD

Ante estas últimas palabras Hermione se quedó sin poder decir palabra alguna boqueando como un pez y apenas pudo articular –como ¿Cómo se supone que hizo tal cosa si yo ni siquiera pertenezco a este lugar?

–Solo digamos que tengo muy buenos contactos: contesto todo risueño el director mientras sacaba otro caramelo de limón y se lo comía –centrándonos en el tema me gustaría informarle que su llegada coincide con el nuevo inicio de clase y que estamos a 2 días de iniciar el periodo escolar, así que como decidió quedarse aquí iniciara el periodo escolar como cualquier niño de 11 años, no tiene por qué preocuparse por sus materiales ya mande a que los compraran y en cuanto a los demás moradores del castillos ya les explique todo así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Hermione que con cada palabra se sorprendía más y más solo se le quedo viendo como si estuviera petrificada.

–Bueno Hermione será mejor que me vaya, ya que dentro de poco Poppy vendrá a revisarte y luego desayunaremos juntos ¿te parece?: Hermione solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza solo inercia y como respuesta el director se sonrió tiernamente luego se acercó hasta ella, puso un caramelo de limón en la mano de Hermione y luego le dio un palmadita en la cabeza para después enrumbar a la salida.

Para cuando ya no había señal alguna del director Hermione, se percató del dulce que tenía en la mano lo desenvolvió y lo miro por unos instante para finalmente comérselo.

 _*pero como se supone que llegue hasta esta situación, yo hija de Dumbledore ¿Qué será lo próximo?, Voldemort bueno y trabajando por los derechos de los elfos, solo falta que ahora tenga que cambiarme el apellido a Dumbledore…esto es sumamente raro, bueno, bueno contrólate Hermione no te comportes como niña de 11 recuerda que tienes 17 años bien cumplidos, si solo usa la lógica, estar bajo la protección del director me traerá un montón de beneficios que poder utilizar para mis futuros planes, si eso es una buena ventaja ja, ja, ja._

Pensaba mientras se trataba de convencer que todo podría estar peor, luego de unos instantes apareció la enfermera y empezó a revisarla.

(En el despacho del director)

El director se encontraba revisando unos documento sentado en su escrito mientras era acompañado de Fawkes, y él no pudo evitar recordar la peculiar charla con cierto jovencito.

- **Flash back** -

Después de escuchar el relato de la pequeña Hermione y ver fragmentos de sus recuerdos el director se fue a su despacho tratando de asimilar lo disparatado y bizarro de la situación, cuando llego a su despacho se sentó en su silla y comenzó a frotarse el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba que haría con su inusual invitada. De la nada el ambiente se oscureció un poco alertando al director que se puso de pie, pero no pasó nada hasta que frente a él apareció flotando un chico de unos 11 años con el uniforme del colegio y con el sombrero seleccionador puesto, era el mismo chico que el director vio en los recuerdos de la niña Granger.

–Tu debes de ser Hogwarts ¿no es así?: pregunto el director, el pequeño niño solo le sonrió.

–Así es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

–¿A que debo tu visita?: pregunto curioso por la aparición del singular personaje.

–Vine a corroborar la historia de Hermione, y a pedirle un favor.

–¿Qué favor seria ese?

-Deseo que cuide de ella, honestamente me preocupa, sé que pasara un tiempo hasta que ella pueda recuperarse del todo de sus heridas emocionales, así que me gustaría pedirle que la protegiera: pidió sinceramente el niño.

–Comprendo tu preocupación Hogwarts pero ¿por qué yo?

–Por qué no importa la época, usted es una de las pocas personas en las cuales ella confiara ciegamente: explico viendo a los ojos –aparte hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte aparte que la cuides me gustaría, que tú la adoptes y la cuides y quieras como si fuera tu hija.

Ante estas palabras Albus no supo que decir pues le parecían absurdas como todo lo que ocurría últimamente, pero para estar seguros preguntaría si era correcto lo que escucho.

–¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste creo que no entendí bien?

–Dije que cuidaras de ella como si se tratara de tu propia hija: volvió a repetir el niño visiblemente divertido por la confusión del director, pero luego puso el semblante serio y dijo –Durante mucho tiempo tú te castigaste negándote lo que más querías pensando que así expiarías tu culpa, pero lo único que eso ha provocado es tu infelicidad ¿crees que aquellos quienes nos amaron en vida están felices al vernos infelices?, es todo lo contrario ellos solo quieren nuestra felicidad.

Al escuchar estas palabras el director palideció por completo –No… no sé a qué te refieres: fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, antes que pudiera agregar algo más el niño le dijo.

–Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, el incidente con tu pequeña hermana menor Ariana.

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?: pregunto el director completamente sorprendido y sumamente intranquilo pues recordar aquella tragedia hacia que el mundo se le viniese abajo.

–Nací hace más de mil años y en el transcurso de mi larga existencia he aprendido algunas cosas, no quiero que pienses que me volví un ser todopoderoso, yo solo soy un simple espectador en este mundo, nacido por la unión de los nobles deseos y anhelos de los cuatro fundadores a los cuales considero mis padres y mis madres: contesto el pequeño.

–Si sabes lo que ocurrió ¿podrías decirme de quien fue la culpa de que ella muriera?: pregunto el director con ojos suplicantes.

–Sí, se quien lo hizo pero no te lo diré: dijo el niño de forma solemne.

–¿Por qué?: pregunto molesto él director quería saber de una vez por todas quien de los tres fue el culpable de la muerte de su pequeña hermana si él, su hermano o su por entonces amigo, esa era la duda que le carcomía toda su vida.

–Porque no tendría caso hacerlo, eso no te devolvería a tu hermana Albus deja el pasado en el pasado y camina hacia el futuro… cuida y quiere a la pequeña Hermione y ella te ensañara a sanar tus heridas: dijo por último el pequeño niño mientras desaparecía y dejaba que todo volviese a la normalidad, mientras dejaba al director solo y con cierto desazón.

- **fin del flash back** -

–Espero que lo que sea que tengas planeado que haga la pequeña Hermione tenga resultado Hogwarts, pero en tanto te garantizo que ella no estará sola: dijo el director mientras empezaba a trazar un plan pues había decidió apoyar a la niña en la batalla que les avecinaba…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **¡Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda o comentario o hasta tomatazos háganmelo saber.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
